Employees increasingly may use personal devices (e.g., mobile phone, tablet, laptop, etc.) for work purposes, sometimes referred to as “bring your own device” (BYOD). When a device is used in a BYOD environment, a company may need to manage the employee's device to secure the contents and apps before allowing a device to be used for work. When a device is managed by the company, even though device owner is the employee, the employee may lose at least some control of the device and privacy (e.g., app and usage can be reported to company's management server). In certain cases, complexity is introduced when the employee's device is shared with family members and/or when the employee works for multiple companies. For example, an employee and/or device may have to change back and forth between each of multiple companies' management servers. In some scenarios, the increased complexity may make the user less inclined to use their device in a BYOD environment.
Some enterprises may need to bring an app's traffic to the enterprise's controlled network for security and audit, but it may be difficult to run device level virtual private network (VPN) and/or proxy because the device is being shared between enterprises. And in the case in which an enterprise reimburses data usage, it may be cumbersome to accurately reimburse usage costs when an employee uses a device across multiple enterprises.